Saiyans, Stones and Vacation
by Liquid-Malice
Summary: The Z gang must select 6 members of the team to go in search for three mythical stones to help save the world from new enemies. Action, adventure, humor and romance!
1. Chapter 1

Saiyans, stones and Vacation!

Introduction

A/N- Hey people! It's Dannibabe051 and I am back with a brand new story! This is going to be one long story but is written from three scenes like the way The Lord of The Rings is layed out. Well I hope you enjoy! I had a weird dream about DDZ and Zelda so I have took an idea from Zelda but added my own twist to the story.

Disclaimer:- I do not own DBZ, DBGT or the characters from this anime. I also do not own The Legend of Zelda.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flashbacks**

Years ago, the God of the Sand, the Goddess of the Water and the Goddess of the Earth created three stones. These stones could summon the Gods in times of great need for one wish, but first one must find these special stones.

The three Gods scattered the stones at different points across the world while protecting them with special enchantments. The God of the Sand placed his stone beneath the sand, deep inside a pyramid in Egypt. The Goddess of the Water placed her stone among the sea weed, in the heart of the Great Barrier Reaf in Austraila. The Goddess of the Earth placed her stone within pureness of The Blarney Stone in Ireland.

Feeling that they had done their jobs, the Gods accended into the heavens, waiting for the day that Earth would most need them.

* * *

" As you can see Sir the our company has to go through certain proceedures that you have yet to articulate but I promise that once we have it all dealt with Mr Breifs we shall carry on through with our deal." 

Behind a big wooden oak desk sat the current President of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Breifs. Brushing his lavender hair away from his crystal blue eyes, Trunks let out an exasperated sigh. Even though he was a gentle man and very patient when need be, he had his bad, moody days too.

" Ok then this meeting is adjourned. When you have sorted out the kinks please arrange a meeting with my secretary. Thank you for your time." Showing that he was a man with respect for others, Trunks stood up from behind his desk and stretched forth his hand to shake the man's chubby hand. Saying his final goodbye Mr. O' Connor, the President of Clover & Co, he heard the door of his office close. A sigh of relief escaped from his delicate lips.

Turning his head, he looked at the pile of file work on his desk that had to be done. He ran his fingers through is hair in utter frusration. Even though he was President of a company and could have anything he wanted, it still came with its down sides.

Trunks looked around at his now empty office when an idea came into his head. He always did this and was suprised when his mother hadn't blocked this way so that he couldn't escape in times of great exhaustion and boredom. Walking over to the window, he silently opened it and took one mad leap from it.

The cool air hit Trunks in the face, refreshing him from the stuffy temperature that he had to endure in his prison that was called an 'office' .

He always loved to do this. He loved feeling the air against his face and the sense of power that he felt, but most of all he loved the feel of freedom!

_Next stop! Orange Star College! _

* * *

She walked down the corridor, coming from her last class of the day. The young woman slung her handbag over her shoulder as she made her way out of college. She was the only pupil left in the college as she was talking to her English teacher. Her shuffling feet abruptly stopped when she felt a familiar ki making its way to her from behind. Her facial appearance changed to a smirk, she could always tell who that ki belonged to. Of course it was her night in shining armour, it was Trunks. 

This was a type of game that they played, either not wanting to be the loser. They would always try and supress their ki and the first one to scare the shit out of the other won. Well she knew better so she played along, pretending that it was just her imagination. She clung onto her handbag tighter, waiting for the precise moment that she knew he would attack.

He had done it a couple of times. He would supress his ki and then head to her college. He would sneak in threw the entrance and head to block where her ki rested. He would wait until nearly the end of her class before he would come Orange Star. As if on que she felt a hand on her shoulder, where her bag rested. She grabbed the arm of the culprit and flung him over her shoulder, where he landed on the firm tiled floor of the corridor with a loud thump.

He moaned in pain as he looked up to meet a pair of mischievious eyes. Picking himself up off the ground, he faked a hurt expression towards the young lady.

" Why did you do that for?" Trunks dusted himself down, lifting his head up to look at her with a trembling lip. She just wanted to burst out laughing but she thought better if she played along.

" My Sir tis just an act of self defence," she chuckled under breath as she saw his eyes roll back into his head. It was like a routine to them both.

" Hello to you too Pan," he enveloped her in a big hug, rubbing his hands up and down her clothed back. He sniffed her hair. He absolutely loved the smell of her hair, the smell of strawberries and lavender. He used to tease her when she was little, calling her a walking strawberry.

" I haven't seen you in ages Pan. I really missed you." Trunks pulled her away from the hug, looking into her eyes while pouting.

" Oh for goodness sake Trunks. You saw me the other week or was it the week before that? Well anyways you exaggerating." She pushed past him while sticking her tongue out. He burst out with laughter at her acting childish. Noticing that she had walked away from him, he ran to catch up with her.

" Pan wait up!" she stopped when he called after her. She felt an arm fling around her neck so on instinct she wraped her arm around his waist. " How about we go and get some ice-cream?" he looked at her with pleading eyes, how could she resist.

" Fine, aslong as you are paying," she looked up to see his smiling face. She would never admit it to anyone, but she loved this man with all of her heart. By the look on his face, she knew the answer.

* * *

Both were lost in their one battle. The battle of dominance of each others mouths. They had been in this position for a very long time. Caressing eath other with their gentle touch and gliding their fingers through one anothers hair. 

The aqua haired girl broke the firery contact, earning a dissapointed sigh from the man whoms lap she was currently occupying. She lifted her hand, caressing his face with her tender touch. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation that she was bringing to him. How could she always melt his fears and heart with one simple contact of their skin.

" Goten I think that we had better go downstairs. We have been up here making out for the past 45 minutes. Soon mum will come up and shout at us for being late for dinner," her voice was affectionate as she rested her forehead on his.

He sighed, she was always right and thats what he loved about her. He open his mouth to respone after afew moments of just enjoying the others company, " I suppose that you are right. Great Kami, Vegeta is going to eat me alive and then use my leftover bones as a toothpick." Bra laughed as he shuddered with fear. She kissed the tip of his nose, trying to reassure him.

Her father could always do that to her boyfriends. She snorted at one particular memory.

**FLASHBACK**

**The boy had beads of sweat dripping down his face. As he was a saiyan, Vegeta loved the look of fear within the boys eyes.**

**" Now listen boy and listen carefully and I do not repeat myself. These are the 5 simple rules for dating my teenage daughter. " Vegeta's glared intensed, making the boy extremely nervous.**

**" Rule 1 :- You are to make sure that my little girl is back by 9:30. Yes I know what you are thinking and yes you shall only have 1 hour for your date.**

**Rule 2 :- You are to stay with my daughter until she brakes up with you. I shall not have some twit like you making a fool of my princess.**

**Rule 3 :- No body contact is to occure during the date. You are not to touch her and dance with her. You must stay clear of her from a 2 foot radius.**

**Rule 4 :- You are to be nice to my daughter. If you talk in an unappropriate manner towards my little girl and I will be after your blood!**

**Rule 5 :- When you drop my daughter off you are to accompany her to the door, say your goodbyes and then leave. Don't think that you will even get so much as a peck from her and don't ring her the next day incase of an emergancy.**

**If you fail to follow these rules and I will tear you limb by limb." With that Vegeta stepped out of the way as his daughter came down the stairs.**

**Panic overcame the boy and he turned to Bra, " Sorry but I gotta go!" **

**Without another word he was out of that door and down the large driveway faster than Speedy Gonzalez. She looked around in confusion until her eyes settled onto her dear father.**

**Taking in a deep breath, trying to rid herself of anger. She closed her eyes and in a calm voice she questioned her father, " Daddy what did you do?" Vegeta smirked at his daughter, knowing that she would be angry.**

**" He was a weakling anyway, so I sorted him out, " Vegeta knew that in one moment or another she would explode.**

**" I HATE YOU! You always scare away my dates! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" her voice descending at the end of her ranting as she stomped her way up the stairs and locked herself in her room.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When her father found out about her and Goten he was angry with age difference and all but she was 19 years old now, she could make her own decisions even though she still lived with her parents.

" I still don't see why we have to go to dinner. No offence but your mum's cooking gives me incredible heart burn and Vegeta will question me and stare me down like I'm a rotting insect."

Pulling him into another heated kiss, Bra cleared his mind of her parents for now...

* * *

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! I need to know what you think! 

I will not be updating my story Sworn Sisterhood for awhile as I am going to focus on this. THANK YOU!

Dannibabe051


	2. Pleasant Dinners

Saiyans, Stones and Vacation!

Chapter 2- Kitchen go boom boom!

AN:- Sorry if I haven't been updating any of my stories because I've been experiencing personal problems and haven't had the time to sit down and type so I am sorry. Im going to have a competition so once your finished reading the chapter go to the bottom and see the details! Good Luck!

Disclaimer:- I do not own anything in this story!

" Talking "

_Thinking_

**Flashback**

* * *

****

Vegeta made his way from the gravity room after a long, hard session of training. He opened the door leading into the kitchen when his nostrils were met with the alluring smell of his wife's cooking. _It's a pity that it doesn't taste as good as it smells._

He continued into the kitchen were he found Bulma throwing random ingrediants into a large pot. She picked up a knife and began to chop up the onions that lay on a chopping board. Being as quiet as he could he snook up behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist.

She jumped in shock as she felt a pair of strong arms placed on her waist. She felt air on her cheek and knew that the person had rested their head on her shoulder.

" Woman, when will the food be ready," a husky voice rang in her ears and she new straight away that it was her husband.

" Talking about killing the romantic mood. The food won't be ready for another 30 minutes or so," Bulma retorted in a slightly upset tone. His hands were still wrapped around her. She tried to pry his hands off put to no aveil they wouldn't budge.

" Vegeta please let go, I have to get the dinner ready. Have you not forgot that Goten is here?" Even her annoyed voice couldn't make her husband move. She felt him turning her around and when she looked up she meet his eyes which showed lust, love and admiration for her.

" Ahh yes, now I can have some fun with the clown, mess with his brain a little. Well you can see to the dinner when it's nearly ready. Right now I think that we should ---" a shuffling sound was heard and the two adults turned to see Bra and her boyfriend standing by the door with confused looks on their faces.

" We should do what daddy?" Bra's voice sounded angelic when she talked to her father because after all she was her daddy's little princess, literally.

" Nothing sweet heart your father was just about to sit down while I finish preparing the dinner," Bulma eyed Vegeta. He shrugged his shoulders and took his place at the table.

Bra noticed that something was going on between her parents but just shrugged it off, taking Goten's hand , leading him to the table for a fun dinner at the Briefs.

* * *

Taking a seat, they had already placed their order , payed for it and were now waiting. She tapped her foot while he made various items from the napkins that where neatly folded on the table.

" Success! Hey Pan look at my swan," Pan looked at Trunks and then to the supposed 'swan' . She chuckled slightly. _He's such a baby. Does he actually think that, that **thing** looks like a swan!_

" Trunks it looks more like the ugly duckling," she watched as his face displayed hurt, but she knew that he was just messing around.

" Pan that's a horrible thing to say to Ducky! Don't dis him cause he's abit disformed," he stopped whispering when Pan started laughing. He smiled, he loved it when he made her laugh. To him she was his adopted sister.

The two were disprupted when the waitress set the ice cream infront of them. She gave them a fake smile and nodded to them.

" Hope you enjoy your ice-cream and please come again soon." With that she walked off in the opposite direction that they were now heading.

Pan and Trunks had reached the nearby park, walking over and setting themselves on two vacant swings. Half way through a conversation and half way through their ice-cream.

" Trunks remember the time you and uncle Goten took me and Bra to get an ice-cream?" she grinned at the memory. When she was little, she and Bra were two devils. Bulma liked to call them Hell's Angels. She looked at Trunks to see him smile.

"How can anyone forget. I was nearly sent to jail because of you two!"

She tittered under her breath. Now that she came to think about it, who **could forget**!

**Flashback**

**Two young, excited girls came running along followed by two exhaused looking teenagers. They followed the screaming girls into the ice-cream parlor where a large group of teenagers were sitting. Both guys smiled, turning to the devils at there heels. **

**" Ok you two, go over and pick what ice-cream you want and pay for it," an 19 year-old Trunks said to the pair handing them both $20 each.**

**Once the girls got there ice-cream they sat at the opposite side of the parlor as Goten had instructed them to do. Muttering something about ' how they could embarrass them infront of the cute girls' he pushed them gently away from the table. Pan looked up and saw Trunks flirting with a girl. _This is sooo sickening _she thought. Even though she was 5 years old she was too smart! _They'll not abandon me! Especially that Trunks one. hahaha_**

**The raven hair girl nudged her best friend, a devious smirk in place. Bra stopped licking her ice-cream and focused her attension on Pan.**

**" Ok here's the thing. You go and distract the idiots over there while I do some investigating," Without another word Pan left the table, leaving a confused Bra. _Ok well Pan said to distrwact dem so I gotta._**

**She hopped from her seat and headed for the group of teenagers.**

**" Trunks," she whined as she pulled at his baggy jeans. He payed her no attension so yet again she did the same only to be ignored. Her bottom lip began to tremble and then came the tears.**

**" Hmmmmwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" **

**All of the group looked at the upsetchild. Cringing like mad, Trunks picked her up. **

**" Hey kiddo why all the tears ehh? You gonna flood the place." Now that made her cry even harder and by this stage the gang of friends started to snigger. All Goten could do was to slide down his seat in utter embarassment.**

**" Shuuusshhhh if you be quiet I'll give you money. Heh hows that sound?" But no matter what he did she wouldn't settle. That's when they heard a loud bang and the kitchen of the parlor began to fill with smoke. They all looked at the door to find an angry manager holding a messy looking Pan.**

**" Oops, " she chimed while giggling. **

**" You two!" the man pointed at Trunks, then to Goten. " Im calling the Police! She nearly distroyed my kitchen!" **

**Thats when Bra began to laugh. " HAhahahaha kitchen go boom boom!"**

**Flashforward**

She looked at Trunks who had finished his ice-cream.

"Hey well it's not my fault! If you and Goten hadn't been drooling over those two girls then it wouldn't have happened," she smiled at him while crossing her arms in an I-told-you-so manner, earning a grin.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to experiment in the kitchen."

Pan tutted and thenlet out a gigglewhile shaking her head. "Ok fine, whatever."

After a few minutes silence she finally spoke up. " So how are you and Marron doing?"

She looked at him in a curious manner. It was strange that she was so interested in his love-life but hey a girl's gotta know.

" Ahhh we're ok for _now_. God I mean we fought a couple of days ago over somthing so simple," he sighed in an agitating tone.He ran his fingers through lavendar locks. She was about to cut in only he continued, " Ok I'm sorry lets not talk about it. Soo... hows college work been like?" His azure eyes looked with her with interest. Pan raised an eyebrow. How could he possibly find talking about college interesting? If he had of said something about everyday life, that would've been ok but _college_!

" Trunks college is the most crapest place ever. It's almost like a prison so ask yourself why you picked such a fatigue subject to talk about. I think you wanted me to start a more apprehensive conversation to indulge upon." Cocky as she sounded she sure did look it.

" Well sorry for asking about your education. Yeshh, remind me never to do that again!"

"Come on you goofball, since you brought me here I think it's you that should bring me home."

* * *

Nervousness clashed with bitterness. Beads of sweat dripped onto the floor, as crunching noises could be heard. They exchanged a glace momentarily. She tried to reassure him that everything would be fine, that was until her father spoke.

" How's your training brat?" Vegeta tried to sound as nice as possible under the scornful eye of his wife but it came out rather rude by his tone of voice. So he put his on her thigh under the table, and gently made his way up, making her gasp while turning a crimson colour.

" What d-d-do you m-mean Vegeta?" By this stage it looked as if someone had poured a half of a cup full of water over Goten.

" How is your training going? I mean since you are with my daughter I expect that you train so that if anything were to happen, you could protect her." Bra dropped her fork and put a her head in her hand. Gently she began to massage her forehead with her hand.

" Well Vegeta I haven't had time to train. Well to tell you the truth I don't train alot anymore," Goten tried to avoid eye contact with his girlfriends father.

" Well I could have guessed," he picked up his fork before meekly muttered, " _weakling_."

" Vegeta that is quite enough. Ok well I see everyone is finished soo... Vegeta upstairs, Bra go and complete your course work and Goten darling it was a pleasure having you here but I'm afraid that your going to have to leave."

"No problem Bulma. Thanks for dinner and for having me over. Bra I'll ring you later." He didn't even dare say anything to Vegeta or it would probably be the last thing he'd do. He quickly and quietly exited from the house knowing why Bulma asked him to leave. Around this time, Vegeta would usually relieve some sexual frustration.

" Vegeta! Bedroom! NOW!" Bulma quickly began to run upstairs followed by a pleased looking saiyan.

" MY GOD! Can't you guys even wait before I'm out of the room doing something before you say things like that! GROSS!"

* * *

He watched the Earth through a tiny crystal ball. After all it was his job to watch over and to help protect the planet from evil enemies. He heaved a sigh and started to twiddle his thumbs.

" Ah ha," he whispered, as he spotted something that any human would fail to see. " So it is true about you."

After what seemed to be a long time he screwed up his face which was soon followed by a shocked expression that covered his green, gaunty face.

" Oh no! I have to warn the gang. Mr. Popo! Please come hither," he shouted at the top of his lungs. A couple of seconds later a little chubby, black man came running in.

" Dende, whatever is the matter?" his voice laced with much alarm. He placed a hand on Dende's shoulder pulling him around slightly so that he could see his face.

" Mr. Popo, I want you to get in contact with the Z gang. I sense a new enemy on the horizon." Dede closed his eyes as he heard Mr. Popo gasp.

" Right away Dende, right away!" With that said he hurried off to gather all of the Z gang.

_It was only a matter of time before this happened. Patiently I have been waiting for this quite sometime now. Finally the war shall begin. Blood shall be shed and lives lost. Unless..._

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

First of all I plead with you all. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I like it when you all tell me your thoughts and opinions.

Ok so that is where the chapter ends but all of the reviewers I need your help. Actually I need your help with a couple of things. Im having a competition the sentence that is underlined. All details are included.

1. I need you all to think of a name for an evil enemy. Give me a description of what it would look like and I will choose the best one. The winner will get a HUGE shout-out in the next chapter and in every chapter that I write I will say who thought about the villan. To do this send me a review or an e-mail. My address is at the very bottom.

2. Also again I need the reviewers opinion. I don't that at the end of the story for Trunks and Marron to still be together or to have them break up so that Trunks can be with a certain someone. ( _I'm not saying who_) So yeah I really need your help with this. So send me a review or e-mail telling me if you want T/M or T?

3. I want all of you guys to pick between these countries. 1- Austrailia 2- Ireland 3-Egypt and tell me what one you all want and why you choose this as it's for later on in the story!

If you want to send me an e-mail please feel free. The address is or you are using MSN or yahoo messenger tell me your e-mail so I can add you and hopefully talk to you personally ( well not _personally_ persay but you all know what I mean). Thank you once again and I really hope to hear from you soon! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A shout-out to Trunksmybaby and princesslequesha for their reviews and hopefully I'll get more from both of them and all of you! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo HOLLA ATCHA GURLS(_winks at Trunksmybaby_)! and boys if your reading this!


End file.
